Electronic news and content are well known and have become a standard in the field of communications and the delivery and distribution of information to mass users. The vast majority of companies and individuals today access news content and other data either physically (e.g. newspapers and magazines) or electronically (e.g. online streaming news). Traditionally newspapers and magazines have been delivered via mail or door-to-door delivery, every morning or monthly. This traditional form of content distribution has posed a set of problems and inconveniences, however, in that the information is usually updated with significant delay (daily, monthly, etc.) as well as the various costs and efforts associated with printing, mailing and delivering the content.
In the more recent times, news has been increasingly accessed by using a computer logged into a network such as the internet. However, this form of information delivery has its own limitations, such as the requirements of owning and knowing how to use a computer (laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.), connecting to the internet, searching for relevant news and the time taken to execute these various tasks. Furthermore, users are not typically provided with the traditional flexibility and look and feel of a newspaper or magazine which they can pick up, read and then casually place at any location within the home.
In light of all of the above, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods that address the issue of delivering news in real-time via 21st century technology, while still giving the end-user the “feel and look” of using a traditional newspaper or magazine. Furthermore, a way to provide news and articles simultaneously to a younger as well as older generation of users is desirable. It can also be advantageous to increase the revenue of content providers by decreasing costs, increasing subscriptions, ads and ad rates and providing various other advantages.